From the Darkness ::A Namine Story::
by Sylpha
Summary: What happens after Riku allows Axel and Namine to live and run away when he was ordered to get rid of them? Axel and Namine's journey. NaminexAxel and NaminexRiku.


Namine shivered, it was too dark to draw. Too dark to think. Too dark to hope. Since Riku had left her and Axel escape she'd lost track of Axel in the portal. The darkness enveloped her.

She decided it'd be best to stay put. Maybe Axel would come back for her. He always mocked her but…maybe he'd care enough to come back. Left to her thoughts she wondered why Riku couldn't have just hidden them. Or why he didn't kill them then. Suddenly a light shone through the dark.

"Namine?" Axel's spiky red head popped out of a small opening as he opened it wider he held his hand out to her. "Idiot girl, getting lost like that."

She blinked into the light and took Axel's hand and he pulled her out of the darkness.

"Warm.." She muttered with a smile and moved to hug him. Axel jumped back waving his arms, "Hey now, if you're cold I can start a fire!" A grin spread across his face as he scratched the back of his head, blushing sheepishly. "There'll be no hugs here."

"..why did Riku let us go?" Namine blinked up at Axel with curious eyes.

Axel shrugged as he started a fire. What world were they in? "It doesn't matter, Namine. We should find some clothes that match this place before someone suspects we're from..out of town."

Namine blinked, looking around at their surrounding it seemed to be some kind of port. She giggled and turned around, pointing to Axel's hand.

"The only thing that doesn't fit in right now is that fireball in your hand." Axel blinked a few times before putting it out, he hadn't really realized he'd made one. He shrugged sheepishly.

Namine sat down on one of the docks and began to draw. Axel stared at her a moment before plopping down next to her.

"Is this really the time to be drawing?"

"You can draw at anytime, so I suppose it could be…" She spoke slowly as she scribbled on the paper.

It was a picture of Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku. She smiled kindly at it and Axel moved over to see what it was.

"Why are you drawing something like that, huh?" Fire shone in Axel's eyes. "Roxas is gone."

She held the sketch to her chest. "I don't want to forget!"

Axel calmed down momentarily before yelling could be heard, "Pirates! Bloody pirates all over the place!"

Namine tapped Axel and pointed to a ship moving closer to the dock they were sitting on. Axel rolled his eyes and picked her up, jumping back and onto the buildings to watch the scene.

One Jack Sparrow could be seen running through the streets, mumbling something about Paley[sp? D: The pirates began piling out of the ships. Axel snickered, they were all so hideous. The captain of the ship, however. Wasn't that bad looking. [lolz axel's gay XD

Namine elbowed Axel's chest.

"..shouldn't we help them?"

Axel stared down at her, an annoyed expression apparent on his face. "Why should we?"

"Well, it'd be the right thing to do."

"If I help them this whole city will go up in flames." He rolled his eyes, not that he would mind burning something up.

"Then I will, put me down." Axel shook his head.

"If you're going to be so stubborn I will. You stay here, you don't have anything to fight with."

Namine frowned, she knew he was right. There was nothing she could do. Axel smirked as he jumped down, leaving Namine on the roof. "Don't look."

Namine turned away until she heard someone whispering.

"Hey. Hey, love. What are you doing up there?" Namine looked down to see Jack. She blinked. "I..really don't know." She smiled carelessly. "Axel told me to stay up here."

"Axel?" Jack glanced around the corner only long enough to glimpse Axel fighting off about ten pirates. "…is Axel that guy there? Bloody hell, I don't want to know. Can you do me a favor and help me up there, love? I don't want to get caught down here."

Namine nodded and moved as far down as she could, holding her hand out to Jack who eagerly grabbed and pulled himself up.

"Thanks a lot, love. The name's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Namine giggled and introduced herself as well. She got out her sketchpad as she watched Axel fight she began to draw him.

"He's rather graceful for such a fierce fighter." Jack muttered and Namine couldn't help but giggle.

"Graceful? He's like a flame.." They both sat in silence as Axel finished up with the few remaining pirates.

After he was down he jumped back up on the roof only to see Namine and Jack talking and giggling with one another.

Axel cleared his throat and Namine turned to him smiling obliviously.

"Hey Axel!"

"..namine, why is this guy up here?" Axel glared at Jack fiercly. "Are you stupid? He could have been with those guys."

"..he wasn't, Axel. He wanted to get away from them too."

"The lass is right, I am a pirate. But the good kinda pirate, mate. You've got nothing to fear from me. Would ye care to help me find something of the treasure variety? I could use a fighter like you in my crew."

Axel cocked an eyebrow at him and glanced from him to Namine. "She'd have to come too."

Jack glanced at her then back to Axel and shook his head. "No women on board, mate. I'll be at the warf if you make a decision." And with that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was off.

Leaving an awkward silence for Axel and Namine.


End file.
